Dear Cupid
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko got into a serious fight. Nagihiko decides to leave Rima along and ignores her for how long? Do you think he can actually NOT care about the petite blonde? What about Rima? Does she even care at all? Read on! Another One-shot because I love them/Rimahiko/


DISCLAIMER: I do not own ShuCha or any of its characters.

(A/N The whole story is written in Nagi's point of view)

Rima and I were the only ones left in Seiyo High School. Ever since Amu and the others had transferred to different schools, she seemed to have sudden mood swings and well...they're always directed at me. I'm so lucky, no?

"Purplehead, do my project."

Oh and yeah, did I forget to mention about those silly names she'd call me? Seriously, I don't even...ugh...well, I guess I can cope with it. I don't really have to get irritated by name-calling (that's low). It just becomes annoying sometimes.

"Stop it, Rima. It's not funny anymore." I snapped. Rima raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The name-callings, the orders, the constant slap...I've had enough of it. This is not a joke anymore, Rima. I don't want to be your dog. I don't even know who gave you the right to boss me around." I continued.

"Nobody," She replied quietly, "but you kept on following my orders anyway," she added. Her blank expression never changed as she played with her hair while talking to me. She didn't even bother looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now..." I swung my bag to my shoulder and left. As I was walking away, I glanced back at her to see if she would follow me. She didn't. She just stood there, staring as I leave. I'm not surprised, she is Rima after all.

~The next day~

I didn't pass Rima's street today to pick her up. Well, she's 16 now. I suppose she can handle a simple thing such as walking to school all alone...

She has a small stature though...and she can't fight back if ever someone threats her...she can't even run that fast...

Hm, I shouldn't worry. Rima will be fine. I've finally cut the leash. I have my freedom and I should enjoy it.

~Lunch time~

As I was lining up for lunch, I happen to see Rima sitting alone in a nearby table. She didn't seem to bother though. She just ate quietly and checked her bag every now and then.

Now why would she do that? Looks suspicious, no? But Rima being Rima, she's probably hiding one of those gag mangas inside her bag. Explains why a small smile never left her beaming face.

~End of school~

Unfortunately, I was one of the class cleaners for today. I usually liked doing chores, but I'm sort of tired right now. I just want to home.

*thud*

I turned around and saw Rima sitting on the floor, books scattered around her.

"Rima! Are you okay?!" Her obsessive fanboys came to her aid almost immediately. Heh, and I nearly tried to help her up, but I guess I won't be needed there. Not when those fanboys are around.

"I'm fine..." Rima stood up and dusted her skirt. The boys quickly gathered the books and helped her put them to the bookshelf.

"Hey Rima, do you want me to walk you home today? You know, you seem tired." One of the boys said coolly. How did he even know that Rima was walking alone today? He's probably a stalker. I hope Rima's smart enough to notice that.

"No. I don't need companions." Rima replied coldly. She flipped her hair and walked away, leaving the broken-hearted lover. Haha, Rima will never change.

But a tad bit of change would be nice...

~Three months later~

I somehow managed to ignore Rima for months! I'm not sure if I should feel proud about that though. Rima seems perfectly okay with this situation while I...

I thought I was gonna be crazy. Everyday, everyday I would worry about how she'll walk home or who will pick her up. Everyday I was scared that one of her fanboys would ambush her. Every single day, she occupied my mind. I was glad that I realized what I was doing, and decided to stop.

She doesn't need me. I'm fine with that. I don't need anyone like her to boss me around anyway.

Oh and by the way, it's February now. The month of love. How cheesy, but sorry, I'm not into stuffs like these. They make me hurl. Some probably thought I was longing for Valentine's day and would comment about how girly I am for liking stuffs like those. I don't even know how rumors like that spread. Was it because I look like a girl? Psh, maybe I should go get a haircut later.

The nearest barber shop I could think of was...

The one close to Rima's house.

~Later that day~

Okay, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own and decided to take the route leading to Rima's house (it was the same route toward the barber shop anyway, but I could've chosen a different street if I could...). I tried to stop, but I was already half way there, so why bother?

"Nagihiko?" I heard an awfully familiar shrill voice call. I looked at the person and I was right. It was Rima.

And hey, is this the first time she have called me by my real name?

"What are you up to?" She asked, noticing how I was starting to enter a daze. I quickly got back my composure and used all my strength to untangle my tongue.

"Nothing much, just gonna go get a haircut." I replied with a smile. A smile that I have hidden since the day we fought.

Rima seemed to look alarmed. Her shoulders went slack and her lips curved downward.

"No." She said.

"You're not my boss, Rima. I can do what I want." I said with a small smirk playing on my lips.

"If...if you're really cutting your hair...can I at least have one last request?" She looked at me in the eyes. They were so enchanting. It's like I'm being sucked into a void of gold.

"Nagihiko?" She interrupted. I snapped back to reality and shook away my silly thoughts.

"What is it that you want this time?" I asked with a bit of annoyance, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

"I want to see Nadeshiko." Rima said in a rather straight-forward manner. It was certainly not like her. I did not see that coming.

"Rima...you know I'm Nadeshiko, right? And how could you ask for such a favor after having a fight with me?" I heaved a sigh and muttered the last part. She kept on staring at me with a begging look on her face. Argh, this little devil is definitely deceiving. "I fought with Nagihiko, not Nadeshiko."

"Alright, I get it. But just this one last time, okay?" I growled. She seemed to be satisfied. Rima handed me a red ribbon, "Tie your hair into a ponytail."

I did as I was told and started the act.

"Hi, Rim-" I started off, only to be cut when Rima suddenly hugged me.

"Nadeshiko! I missed you." Her voice came out as a muffled noise as she pressed her head against my chest.

"I feel the same way, Rima." I replied, ruffling her hair a bit. She looked up, her eyes a bit teary with joy, "You do?"

"Yeah, well, I have to go now. I'm sort of running late for, uh, something." I touched my hair gingerly and thought of missing it when it gets cut.

"Nadeshiko, can we go to the park? I want to talk to you more." Rima grasped my hands and looked at me eagerly. I don't think she gonna lose this fight.

"Fine..." I replied in my normal voice. Rima glared at me.

"Fine." I repeated, my voice a little softer and gentle. She smiled in satisfaction and led me to a nearby park. We sat on a bench and silence filled the atmosphere for a few minutes.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Nagihiko..." Her voice shook as she spoke, "Nagihiko's mad at me."

My eyes widened slightly. She had been thinking about me all along? "Why is he mad at you?"

"I...well...maybe I went a little over the line. I broke his patience and abused is kindness. I'm a bad girl." She talked like a kid. Maybe she really was still a kid deep inside. She then leaned on my shoulder.

My mouth went dry. I forgot how to speak.

"He's still mad at me. He kept on ignoring me. I don't know what to do anymore. He's the only friend I have left..." Rima continued.

A friend? That's what I was to her, huh? I should really stop expecting things from Rima.

"Then why don't you apologize to him?" I asked. She yawned.

"It's not that easy, you know?..." She replied, her voice getting softer and harder to hear, "but...since I've already lost everyone. I'm not gonna let _you _off that easily."

"Uhh, who is 'you' exactly?" I asked in confusion and curiousity. Who was Rima talking about? Me or Nadeshiko?

"I don't want to lose..._you_." I heard Rima's breath deepen. She fell asleep.

"Hey Rima, answer my question. You're so unfair." I glared a little at her, then noticed something. She had something on her hand. She was clutching a piece of paper. Her hands were relaxed, and it was so tempting to snatch the paper and see why she seems to hold it so dearly.

No, I will definitely NOT snatch that paper.

Strong wind blew and sent the paper flying straight to my face.

Okay, I said I wouldn't snatch it, but I never said anything about not reading it.

I straightened the nearly crumpled paper and tried to read it. I think it was a letter...a letter to...uhm...well, here's how it goes:

_Dear Cupid,_

_If you were real, I'd definitely toast you._

_You're probably making me fall for the purplehaired snot. _

_And he's not even talking to me or anything._

_And stop sending me dreams about making up with him!_

_I'll never apologize to that crossdresser._

_I think I've lost my mind._

_P.S I hate you, Cupid. So much._

_-Rima_

I kept on chuckling as I read the letter. My face was probably red as tomatoes too. Rima's so stubborn and evil...

And here she is, leaning on my shoulder, sleeping like a lost angel.

I can't believe I made her so confused. I left her alone and ignored her for months! I thought I was the only one suffering, how selfish can I get?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept on repeating. It needed to be said. I was at fault too. I rested my head on hers. My words seemed to enter her sleep 'cause I could've sworn I saw a smile crept on her face.

She intertwined her petite fingers with mine. That's unusua-

Holy twig. She's awake.

(A/N LOLOLOL the last part was all fluff and stuff. I was bored. Sorreh. I hope you like it, cuz I really enjoyed writing it xDD btw, 'Blind' was the first story I've ever posted here, and I was overjoyed to see the reviews I got. Well, it's my first, so it's special. Thanks guys QnQ )


End file.
